The Life of a Noble
by janefan13
Summary: A series of stories about the nobles of Kippernia.
1. A Prince

**Author's note****: Warning: this may contain large amounts of Cuthbert. About seven years after the show, while Cuthbert is 'courting' his wife to be. I know, he's OOC, but the events in 'Life of a Knight' changed him a bit, okay. I just had to write this, and it took about an hour. Please review!**

She really wasn't that pretty. To be honest, she was ugly. _Really_ ugly. She had a feet too small for her body, a body too small for her head, a head too small for her mouth, a mouth too small for her nose, a nose too small for her eyes, eyes too small for her brow, a brow too small for her forehead, and a forehead too small for hair. All in all, she had a face like a triangle, a body like a rectangle, and a voice that you wish sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but was in reality more like a cat dying while wolveshowl and a rusty gate is opened. It's really not something that you want to hear very often.

She sat in a chair that was too big for her body,just about right for her nose, but much too small for her hair. Her dress tried to accentuate her figure, but she didn't have much of one. Her hair might have looked good on his mother the way it was done, but on her, it looked ridiculous. Someone had gone to great effort to try to make her face seem more proportioned, but they failed and she looked like someone had hurled paint at her face and called it done.

At least she wasn't fat. She had that much going for her.

"So, Anna, I hear that you play chess?"

"I am the best in my kingdom. Do you play?"

"I do, but I am sure that you are better."

"Nonsense," Anna reached to her right and pulled a rope. Someone appeared quickly. "We need a chessboard." That same someone left and reappeared with the requested item. In a flash, the person was gone again, the only evidence they had been there in the first place sitting on the table between them.

"Was that-?"

"A slave? No. We have freed all of the slaves in the castle, but many of them wanted to stay on with us. Shall we play?"

"Of course."

The next minute or so was filled with Cuthbert thinking hard before moving, but it was only three moves of his before "Checkmate. You left your queen too open. Be glad that these were not real troops, or else your father would be in terrible danger."

Cuthbert laughed. "If this were real, your kingdom would be the safest place to be. Where else could a pawn take the queen?"

Anna did not laugh. "We have held up our end of the bargain. We have started to abolish slavery, as a sign of good faith. But you have done nothing to help protect us."

"You know as well as I that nothing must happen until we are wed, which has not occurred yet."

"Maybe your own defense is not so great. You claim you have a dragon, and yet I have never seen it. You claim to have hundreds of knights, but I have seen not one. Our part of the bargain is easily seen, but yours remains hidden."

"You request assurance?"

"Yes."

"Will just seeing the dragon do?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me for a moment." Cuthbert left his chair. He moved to the heavy wooden doors and walked through. He made his way through the slightly confusing palace to his guard's barracks. Sir Ivon met him. "Is Jane available?"

"May ah ask why"

"The Princess Anna requests proof of our Dragon."

"Of course." Sir Ivon knocked on a door where the young knight emerged with a burst of red.

"You need me, sir?"

"More accurately, Lady Jane, I need Dragon."

"Your highness. Just a moment, he said he would remain near to here. In the meantime, it might be wise to bring Princess Anna to the courtyard."

Cuthbert was amazed for a moment that she knew what he needed Dragon for, but it passed and he went to follow her advice. In minutes he and the Princess stood in the courtyard when Dragon came plummeting out of the sky. Cuthbert yawned nonchalantly as Anna became somewhat nervous in front of the several ton Dragon.

"Is it very wild?"

"It doesn't like being called 'it'," Dragon said, deciding that Princess Anna needed an even greater shock. Anna fainted and was taken back to the sitting room.

"Very good, Dragon. I do believe you helped our country immensely."

"Just by scaring one shortlife? Good deal." Cuthbert laughed.

"Thank you. I must return to the Princess. I do believe that she will more readily believe in you now!" And he turned around sharply, revealing his knight training, and made his way back to the sitting room. He saw that the Princess was recovering from her shock. The someone who had fetched the chessboard was fanning her rapidly while the Princess leaned on the arm of her much too big chair. _She may not be beautiful_, he thought,_ but she can make me laugh, and she is much more intelligent than I will ever be. Perhaps I do not love her, as my father loves my mother, but I like her, and she is someone whom I would want to sit on a throne next to me for all my life_.


	2. A Princess

**Author's note: I am not going to tell you when this one is. Half the time my math fails me and I am saved by one of my more detail-oriented reviewers. (You know who you are) Anyway, at this rate, I'll be done with this and able to return to 'Life of a Father' within the week. Please review, as even though these are coming quickly now, My pace may slow. What author doesn't feel inspired when they see another little review?**

Sometimes it amazed her to think of what a numb-skull he was. He was, of course, practicing his weapons. Why would he do that? Yes, the current conditions of the isle were slightly fragile, but Anna was sure that the Irish tribes would help them if it came to war, and they had a dragon. Besides that, what idiot would put the crown prince anywhere near the fighting? But then again, he probably would be that idiot. Anna sighed. It was a good thing he realized that he was a numb-skull. If he hadn't, he might have tried to find a wife that was beautiful, or rich, or powerful. Instead, he had her. Anna sighed again. She could make the kingdoms rich; especially so once her father died and if Cuthbert listened to her like her father never did. She could probably find a way for their kingdoms to become the envy of the isles, conquerors of the Scottish, Welsh and Irish, the most powerful people in the world. She could never be beautiful.

As much as Cuthbert both poor and weak in terms of affairs involving the mind, Cuthbert was handsome. He could make just about every woman in the castle feint, with the exception of those over thirty and the woman he sparred with as she thought. She could tell why. She had seen portraits done of him as a child, and he hardly resembled the babe but for his raven hair and eyes. His face had elongated, becoming strong and definite. He started to cut his hair short so as to keep it from his face, but one short lock persistently remained on his forehead. He was tall, taller than most of the knights, with shoulders broader than most of the knights. The only fault that she had found in his fighting was his inability to move quickly.

Anna did not hear the footsteps behind her until the hand rested on her shoulder. "It seems we are both admiring my son."

Anna tried not to show her surprise. "It would seem so, my Queen."

"That is unnecessary. You are my daughter now, Anna, and I want you to address me as your mother."

"Very well, Qu- Mother."

"These eighteen years have passed quickly."

"Excuse me?"

"It seems that only yesterday he was a mere child. He really was quite a handful, but he would do anything to help any animal that he could find. Has he told you of the story behind the cat insignia on all of his old clothes?"

"No."

"He was five. The cat of one of the girls in the kitchen had a litter, and Cuthbert wanted to keep one. Obviously, he got a kitten. He spent the next year caring for the little creature, but it ran away the first chance it got. He was heartbroken, but to this day, he treats animals with only the greatest of respect. Have you not seen the way that his horse's coat gleams."

"I have. But-" Anna turned to look at the queen, but she was already gone. Anna thought about what the Queen had told her. What was she trying to say? That he would take care of Anna? She was hardly an animal. In fact, for a moment she was offended, but it passed and curiosity as to the Queen's meaning was killing her. She went down to the stables to investigate further as to what she had been trying to tell Anna. She saw Cuthbert's horse. She noticed for the first time that Cuthbert's horse was somewhat disgusting. It was hardly Cuthbert's fault: the nag was groomed perfectly, but it was hideous. Realization took her like thunder. She heard heavy footsteps approach.

"Looking at Prince's Pride?"

"That's your horse's name?"

"Yes."

"Why? This nag hardly is something to be proud of."

"She may not look as good as some of the horses in the stable, but she is easily the best horse here, and the best horse for me. I am not the best rider, but she can lead herself where we need to go. I couldn't get through all of this without 'this nag'." Cuthbert had made his way to his horse, softly stroking her nose, but on these last words he looked up. Anna had thought that he had remained oblivious to the analogy, but something in his look told her he knew what they both meant. "Any other horse would long since have thrown me or fallen on some difficult climb."

"Are you finished with your practice for the day?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I feel quite exhausted. I need to retire."

Knowledge passed in front of Cuthbert's eyes. "I suddenly feel tired as well."

"Then both of us shall retire."

Cuthbert was not the brightest star in the sky, but he still got some subtle hints. It did help that his wife knew how to make sure he understood her. They were a good pair, he the might and the mirror, she the clever and the crown. Together, they could rule the world, but they were content to retire to their chambers. Together.


	3. A Queen

**Author's note****: I try to keep most of my chapters so that you don't have to read anything else, but if you plan on reading this next chapter, make sure you have read the second chapter of 'Life of a Knight'. Otherwise, you'll be **_**very**_** confused. Please review.**

"Lady Jane has requested an audience, your majesty." The Lady-In-Waiting had somewhat startled the queen, who had been thinking deeply of something else.

"Oh! Of course, let your daughter in." The Lady-In-Waiting made her way to the door behind which her daughter stood, which she quickly opened.

Jane bowed. "Your majesty."

"Rise, Jane. I had somewhat hoped you would request an audience soon. You see, as you know, the Princess Anna has given birth to a lovely little girl. My problem is that not a girl of close enough age to be her handmaiden can be found who is willing to work anywhere near the castle."

"I see. May I suggest Rose?"

"Who is that?"

"That would be one of Verbena Gardener's many daughters."

"Verbena Gardener…Did she also call herself Pepper?"

"Yes, she did, your majesty. And while we are speaking of Pepper and her children, may I ask you what you think of Valentine's cooking?"

"She can't make a pea soup or pancakes to save her life, and she refuses to so much as touch a potato."

"Pepper's daughters, Rosemary, Sage, and Spice, are all quite accomplished chefs. Sage can create treats fit for any King's table, so light and airy and delectable, Rosemary can concoct foods both hearty and filling, she specializes in pea soup and pancakes, but she is good with potatoes, and Spice has become an expert pastry chef, creating things that could drive you crazy if she didn't make enough. The three work in such harmony that I have never seen. For a short time, Pepper was ill and the girls took over making the food. The customers did not even realize that she was gone."

"I understand, and you make a good point, but if Valentine left, so would Maximilian, and we would not have a gardener, which is something we can not have."

"Once again, Pepper and her family can save us. Her son, Drake, does not have much interest in the inn that she and Rake run, he prefers to garden all day like his father used to, but he can't seem to find someone willing to provide him with an apprenticeship or a job doing what he loves, and the boy is almost fourteen. Rake has taught him all the tricks of the trade, and you must admit, the gardens have looked much worse these past years than they ever did when Rake and his family were in charge of them."

"Very good. I am sure, though, that you did not just come to petition me for positions at the castle for your friend's children?"

"You are correct. You may have noticed, but the number of girls training to be knights has skyrocketed. No longer can they just stay in tower bedrooms."

"Go on."

"I came to humbly request that a women's knight quarters be built, so that we too may live near to the arena. Also, I came to ask if the concept of a Queen's guard would interest you."

"Interesting concept, how did you come to think of this?"

"I didn't, it was my squire, another of Pepper's. She pointed out that while the male King's guards are capable of watching over him at any time, they cannot watch the Queen at all times. The same is true with the women. Besides that, many girls are paired with male knights, which is a folly. Their mentor may try to take advantage of them at worst, and at best cannot teach them the best methods to fight. Very few women will be as strong as a man, so we must be taught how to fight in other ways. Also, if we had a separate branch of the guard for women, more girls may want to think of becoming a knight."

"Very interesting. I shall give it some thought. You are dismissed." The queen waved Jane away. She bowed and exited the room. The Lady-In-Waiting made to leave as well. "Wait, Adeline."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Don't do that. We've known each other long enough for you to call me by my name."

"Very well, your- Gwendolyn."

"I always meant to ask. What is it like…what is it like watching your daughter grow up…get married…have a family?" The queen was swiftly losing composure.

"Your- Gwendolyn…"

"I want the truth."

"The truth? It's the most blessed thing in the world, seeing her unfold into the wonderful woman that you always knew she would be, seeing her feel the same way about her kids."

"Do you think…?" Tears streamed openly down the face.

"I don't need to think. I know that Lavinia would have surpassed by far any dreams that you could have made for her. She would have been beautiful, like her mother. She would have been wise, and kind, and gentle, like her mother. I know that she would have made you proud."

"Damn him," the queen whispered, so faintly that Adeline almost missed it. She started to sing a song in her native tongue. It was the second time in the many years that she had known the queen that she had seen her break her calm exterior, the first time was at her daughter's deathbed. She had not even shed a single tear at Lavinia's funeral.

But then, when Adeline tried to imagine life without her headstrong, stubborn daughter, she too shed a tear. This was quickly wiped away, and the Lady-In-Waiting left the queen in the room alone. Or perhaps not _completely_ alone. For one very short moment, there was someone next to the queen in her anguish, someone you still had the same young face and raven black hair and dragon wings, but she was there only for a moment, whispering something into the queen's ear, and she was gone.


	4. A King

**Author's note****: this is as far forward in time as I will go. You will notice that I now end this story, which of course means that I shall soon return to 'Life of a Father'. Though, it may still take longer than normal, as I have a non-fanfic stuck in my head, dying to scratch its way out.**

He knew he was dying. He wasn't that sad, though he wished he could have a bit more time. He had known his time was coming when his hairs turned to white, and one by one, fell from his head. He had known it was coming when each of his teeth fell from his mouth. He had never been able to get through every petition, but he started to send more back without hearing them then ever before. His legs had never been strong, but they started to collapse beneath him. Now, he could barely lift himself out of his bed.

But it was okay. He had lived a long time. He had known his brother, whose name he took, he had met his wife, whom he loved, and he had had both his son and daughter.

He remembered both of those days well. He had been so nervous when his son was born, pacing outside the room, until the wet-nurse would announce that he could enter. He remembered running in, seeing his wife glowing, holding their young son. He remembered those first few months, when he was sickly, and he remembered being nervous. He remembered being proud of his boy when Cuthbert said he wanted to be a knight and a King.

He remembered his daughter, too. Oh, he had been just as worried at her birth, especially when it took twice as long as the first. He heard later that the baby had tried to come out with the cord around her neck and had to be pushed back in and righted. He remembered the first time that someone looked at Lavinia in something more than a friendly manner. He remembered the first time she looked back. He remembered, more than anything, her death. He had tried to stay composed, letting the tears flow only in private.

He remembered the first time he met the Princess Anna, a young girl, but still as ugly as ever. She wasn't yet more than a child, and yet she challenged him to and beat him at a game of chess. He thought at that very moment that she would be perfect for his son.

He remembered how much and how many people complained when he awarded Jane her apprenticeship, and how many more when she was knighted.

He remembered holding his grandson in his arms. He remembered holding his great-granddaughter so gently.

He remembered holding his wife so tenderly on their wedding night. They had both been nervous, but they eventually figured out what went where and how. He remembered when people told him to set her aside. She had not given birth to a child yet, and showed no indications of doing so after two years of marriage. His advisors ha almost convinced him when, just that night, she informed him that she was pregnant.

Overall, it was a good life. It remained to be seen whether time would reflect upon him as a gentle ruler, or a foolish sovereign.

He reminded himself that he was not alone in his death throws. His wife, in similar state, lay beside him. His son and daughter in law sat to his left. He could feel his grandchildren to the front of the bed. He knew that Jane would be on the other side, next to the queen, as she was the Captain of the Queen's Guard, and Gunther was just behind his family, as he was Captain of the King's guard. Of course, it was doubtful as to how useful that either would be for protection, as both of them were constantly checking to make sure that the King and Queen were still breathing.

At the back of the room stood the elderly chamberlain and his wife. How the two managed to live into their early nineties was beyond him. They looked just as frail as the King and Queen, and were now constantly followed by Remus, who indicated early on that he would much rather count items than do anything in the practice arena, and Rose. It seemed the apprentice Chamberlain and the apprentice Lady-In-Waiting were married and had several apprentice knights. The more things changed, the more things stayed the same.

Breathing was getting even more difficult. Caradoc slowly moved his head, and found himself staring into the eyes of his queen. He very quietly murmured, "I love you," before he slowly ceased breathing. If she said anything back before she joined him, no one could hear it.

Gunther and Jane moved forward quickly, to determine if the old royal couple was indeed no longer in the land of the living, not noticing that the Chamberlain and the Lady-In-Waiting fell, ceasing breath. It was indisputable that the only reason that the two had remained for so long was because of the King and Queen, and an absolute unwillingness to die before either of them.

It should be noted that on that day, everyone in the castle and surrounding town wept. It should also be noted that everyone in Kippernium wept when the news arrived by messengers. Ironically, the messengers were town criers. The King may not have been particularly wise, but he was well liked by the people, and the queen was a source of awe and amazement for all.

But Jane alone wept for the dead Chamberlain and Lady-In-Waiting. She thought in her own thoughts, that perhaps, she should have followed in her mother's footsteps as her mother and father wanted. But as she thought this, she recalled what exactly that would mean. Oh, no! The life of a noble!


End file.
